


Colores en el baño

by Cancer



Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Femslash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cancer/pseuds/Cancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—¿Tu piel sabe a canela? Huele como si lo supiera.<br/>—Y tú hueles a marihuana, sabes a marihuana...<br/>El cuello de Anie no sabía a canela, sólo a sudor dulce, alguna especie de loción empalagosa que le llenaba las papilas haciendo que su lengua se paseara por todo su paladar antes de volver a salir a degustar, los suspiros intensificados en sus oídos y la piel de gallina sintiéndose rugosa contra la punta de sus dedos</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colores en el baño

—Son muchos colores, Anie.  
—Si te malviajas tendremos que irnos, Pau; sólo relájate y deja ser a los colores.  
Era alguna especie de rojo que se convertía en rosa y pasaba a través de los cabellos de la mayor, su bonito y ondulado cabello castaño, ¿era castaño? Como negro o algún color oscuro, ¿quizá verde? Paulina rio con fuerza, atragantándose por la gracia que le causaba el sonido de su propia risa ¡Sonaba como un cerdito moribundo!  
—Shh, si nos escuchan no nos dejarán terminarnos el cigarro...  
—Ya se terminó —los labios de Anie se fruncían de una forma extraña y excitante cuando los juntaba sobre sus dientes para hacer "shh", así que pensó que si extendía su mano podría alcanzarlos y... ¿y qué? ¿Qué veía? ¿Por qué sus dientes eran tan blancos? Brillaban demasiado y le nublaban la vista, sólo cierra la boca, Anie.  
—¡Claro que no, maldición! Pagué un montón de euros por ese jodido cigarro y por mi tía muerta que aún no se termina.  
—Anie, tú no tienes una tía muerta.  
—¿No?  
—No.  
Sólo cierra la boca, porque tus labios se ponen de pronto demasiado rojos y, ¿estás sangrando? Creí que el periodo te había llegado la semana pasada... espera, ¿eres lesbiana?  
—¿En qué estás pensando?  
—En si eres gay...  
—No soy gay. ¿Por qué rayos estás pensando en que si soy gay?  
—¿Quién es gay?  
—Tú eres gay.  
—Oh... —bueno, de algún modo parecía tener sentido. ¿Sus ojos siempre habían sido así de grandes? Como enoooormes chocolates con avellanas, de esos que le regalaba su abuelo cuando venía a casa, en la misma caja en la que escondía los puros. ¿Algo se quemaba? —Está caliente.  
—¿Qué cosa?  
—¿Qué cosa qué?  
—¿Qué?  
—Dame más de eso. Realmente es un porro muuuuuy largo. Tus dedos son muy largos, ponlo en mi boca.  
Anie lo llevó a su boca y la dejó inhalar con fuerza hasta que comenzó a toser y las dos rieron en siseos bajos. Estaban encerradas en el baño de la escuela y la larga falda de Paulina, que debería llegar debajo de sus rodillas estaba remangada sobre su regazo, dejando al descubierto la totalidad de sus piernas, donde reposaba la mano que Anie había utilizado para inclinarse sobre ella y llevar el cigarrillo blanco a su boca.  
—Eres suave.  
—Estás drogada. —Anie no dijo nada, porque era cierto; el chico que repartía el periódico se acercaba a su escuela todos los días durante la hora de descaso y envuelto en una edición especial cargaba una considerable cantidad de pasto. No era la primera vez que le compraban, pero sí la primera vez que se escapaban de matemáticas para ir a fumarlo juntas; se habían peleado a golpes con un par de chicas de grados superiores y el labio de Poly estaba roto y sangrante, así que Anie había sacado la droga para anestesiar el dolor de ambas a causa de los golpes y rasguños después de enjuagarse en el sucio lavabo.  
Las luces parpadeaban y después brillaban demasiado, así que se volvió a colocar los lentes que se había quitado cuando habían llegado a empujarla por atrás y su compañera había respondido el golpe en su lugar después de recogerse el cabello en una descuidada cola alta. El cabello de Anie era tan largo y tan oscuro que parecía que fuera a extenderse y tragarlas a ambas —Woah, dile a tu cabello que se calme.  
—Está calmado, pero si te pone más tranquila puedo hacerle una trenza. —Pero comenzó a hacerla antes de que pudiera responderle. Ahora sería una gran serpiente negra que intentaría devorarlas, pero Poly no la dejaría sin antes hacer algo al respecto, así que se inclinó sobre la otra chica y le sujetó el cabello con cuidado, para no hacer enojar a la serpiente, sus rostros separados por la distancia del cigarrillo de marihuana en la boca de la mayor que la de lentes le arrebató para llevar a su boca de nuevo y succionar despacio, sin prisas y contener el aire antes de llevar su mano a su boca y conectarlas en un puente por el que el viajó el humo blanco, como una nube desvaneciéndose después de llover hasta que sus labios entraron en contacto, el puente dejado en el olvido y el humo colándose por la comisura.  
Ellas habían estado peleadas por meses a causa de una estupidez, se llevaban bastante bien y fue suficiente un rumor para hacerlas reñir y mantener distancia prudente con indirectas agudas hasta que Anie enfermó y fue a parar al hospital. Paulina se asustó, pero demasiado obstinada para admitirlo, fue a hablar con Anie el primer día que regresó a la escuela, manos en los bolsillos del uniforme deportivo y la mochila al hombro en señal de que estaba por irse a casa y había interrumpido su camino para aclarar las cosas. La morena también era orgullosa, pero no tenía ninguna razón para decirle que no.  
—¿Tu piel sabe a canela? Huele como si lo supiera.  
—Y tú hueles a marihuana, sabes a marihuana...  
El cuello de Anie no sabía a canela, sólo a sudor dulce, alguna especie de loción empalagosa que le llenaba las papilas haciendo que su lengua se paseara por todo su paladar antes de volver a salir a degustar, los suspiros intensificados en sus oídos y la piel de gallina sintiéndose rugosa contra la punta de sus dedos bajo la camisa de la otra chica, que se había desfajado en el anterior forcejeo, el suéter olvidado sobre la tapa del inodoro.  
Las manos de Anie se paseaban por las blancas piernas de Paulina, subiendo hasta sus muslos y apoderándose de sus caderas, sólo por el placer de sentir lo anchas que eran, el mundo dando vueltas a su alrededor de una forma agradable y el suave algodón de la ropa interior fundiéndose con sus huellas dactilares.  
Se habían liado a golpes precisamente porque a algunas de sus nuevas amigas no les había agradado la reconciliación de su amistad; ni siquiera eran tan cercanas, pero vivían en la misma dirección.  
Anie jaló con fuerza de sus muslos, haciendo que cayera de culo en el suelo del baño de discapacitados, ¿por qué rayos había un baño para discapacitados si no había ni un solo discapacitado en la escuela? La directora debía haber estado drogada, ¿pero que no era ella la que estaba drogada? —Auch —Se quejó cuando recordó que la acababan de arrojar al suelo y lanzó un sonido de apreciación cuando Anie se posicionó entre sus piernas, la falda completamente levantada y sus medias desarregladas, sus zapatos escolares estorbando y las manos puestas sobre sus pechos, más para sostenerse que como una caricia pero igualmente mandando escalofríos por toda su columna —Dijiste que no eras gay.  
—¿Ah sí?  
—¿Sí?  
—Sólo cállate.  
Paulina quiso decirle que no, que se callara ella porque sus dientes brillaban y su lengua se esponjaba tanto que podría usarla de almohada, así que se inclinó para atraparla, pero como sus manos estaban atoradas debajo de su cuerpo sólo presionó sus bocas de nuevo, colgándose de las caderas de la mayor cuando se inclinó más sobre su cuerpo.  
El cabello de Paulina era corto, abultado y sin llegar a ser una melena, de un color café muy claro y justo en ese momento sentía como si flotara alrededor de su cabeza. El cigarrillo se había caído cerca del bote de basura.  
Cuando Anie logró que sus caderas conectaran, acomodándose de una forma extraña e incómoda, rindiéndose y sentándose sobre las rodillas flexionadas de Paulina, esta sacó su mano derecha y acarició en un movimiento largo sobre la ropa interior negra, presionando despacio y tocándose a sí misma con los nudillos. Gimió fuerte y se recorrió hacia atrás para poder apoyar la cabeza contra la pared y hacer uso de su otra mano, jalando a la otra chica por el cuello y riendo en su boca por el jadeo ahogado. Paulina no sentía las piernas y la pared le lastimaba el cráneo, pero sólo podía encontrarse pensando en lo genial que sería tener un pene y moviendo su mano con suavidad de arriba a abajo sobre la húmeda tela de sus interiores.  
¿Anie la dejaría tener sexo con ella? ¿Los arcoíris eran parte de la marihuana o del orgasmo? No recordaba haber visto tantos colores antes, y ante el pensamiento de que esa yerba estaba adulterada se echó a reír con sus ojos fijos en los hinchados labios de su compañera.  
—Debería... comprar un arma —le dijo Anie cuando se encontraban recuperando la respiración —, así le enseñaría a ese hijo de puta que debe venderme cosas de buena calidad.  
Paulina siguió riéndose hasta que se levantaron del suelo, salieron del cubículo para lavarse las manos y se marcharon a casa, sosteniéndose de los hombros de Anie con la excusa de que se había torcido la cadera, todo para poder hablarle más cerca del oído.

**Author's Note:**

> Pues nada, que el BuSido merece más amor y que tenía ganas de escribir fem!slash porque es genial y ya.


End file.
